Wardrobe Issues
by stickynotelover
Summary: Mamori knew it was for the good of the team, no matter how embarrassing and awkward Hiruma was making it for her. (Sorta Kinda HiruMamo)(Slight sexual innuendo)


**Hello! It's been a while. I've been really busy finishing up school and dealing with home life. Anyways, this is based off that one part in chapter 86 when the team is trying to get a car to stop for them. I know it's a little more sexual than what I have been writing, but I thought it was a funny trying to figure out who thought up the girl's plan.**

* * *

The burning sun and sweltering heat were beginning to become unbearable. There was no sign of any life except for the occasional passing car and the fourteen, including Cerberus, of them stranded on the side of the highway.

The Deimon Devil Bats American football team were stuck. Stuck out in the middle of nowhere of a foreign country with a truck out of fuel.

They needed to get gas from a passing car. Besides not being able to finish the Death March if they didn't, they would be marooned out here until they did.

The tactics the team tried were complete failures. Which wasn't really surprising with what their attempts consisted of:

Trip wire courtesy of Hiruma.

Bodily force courtesy of Kurita.

Asking politely courtesy of Sena.

And horrible English skills courtesy of Monta.

By this point everyone had collapsed under the blazing sun, not sure how to proceed.

"ARGH! You guys are a bunch of idiots!" Hiruma's angry shouts echoed on in the wasteland they found themselves in.

"Can't you morons think of something?!"

No one graced the irate quarterback with an answer.

Sena, face toward the sky, wondered how they were going to get out of this mess. He was sure everyone else was having the same thought.

"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way."

A few of the members turned to Suzuna in curiosity. Even Hiruma, who at this point stomped off a few feet from everyone, listened to the girl.

"How so?" Monta voiced.

"Well," the skater tilted her head, picking her words carefully in her mind before saying them, "I think we need to approach this differently, instead of trying to _force_ someone to stop, like we've been doing, we need to make them _want_ to stop."

The Devil Bats commander's ears perked, gears in his head beginning to crank in anticipation.

 _Yes_ , that's exactly what they would do.

The only question was how?

"Here Sena-kun, you need to stay hydrated."

At these words, Hiruma stealthily craned his neck round to look at the situation. Not because of what was happening, but of who had voiced such a statement.

Mamori was bent forward at the waist, all womanly curves and becoming anatomy structure in full view for anyone wanting a show, as she handed the pipsqueak running back a bottle of water. Long, slender legs, round hips, skinny waist and full breasts made up the young woman's body, along with her striking and pretty facial features.

Even to his calculating eyes she was a beauty no matter what way you looked at her.

Hiruma let out a contemplative hum as an idea, an especially devious one at that, began to form in his mind.

But… would it be enough? Yes, Mamori could capture most men's attention without even moving, but he felt like an extra measure of temptation was needed for this to work.

He caught sight of the only other female of their group, poking her skated toe curiously at her idiot brother collapsed on the ground as he was melting from the heat.

Even if the girl didn't have the body of the manager, she could definitely turn an eye or two if she tried. Especially in her getup of a tube top and tight bike shorts.

A truly devilish smirk crossed Hiruma's face as the last piece of his plan fell into place. Yes, this would work out nicely.

"Oi, Skates!" He called out, watching in amusement as Suzuna's head immediately turned to him in curiosity. He gestured for her to come over to him, a few people watching this exchange with interest.

The petite girl skated over to him without hesitation, no fear of what he might expect from her. The moment she was at his side, he bent down, whispering his mischievous plot in her ear.

More of the team began to eye the pair warily as Suzuna's eyes and grin grew larger the more Hiruma spoke to her. After Hiruma pulled away from his partner in crime, Suzuna mocked saluted him and skated back towards the group. The team collectively tensed in preparation, knowing whatever might happen can't be good.

"Mamo-nee, come with me!" Suzuna stated cheerfully, grabbing the older girls hand and dragging her off.

"Eh? B-but, Suzuna, I've got to-" Mamori protested, stumbling behind the smaller girl.

"No worries, they can handle themselves for a few minutes." Suzuna stated, snatching up her bag as she pulled Mamori behind some boulders.

By this point, everyone present were watching as the two disappeared from sight. It was quiet for a moment before a feminine squeal met their ears.

"S-S-Suzuna!" They heard Mamori shriek in shock, followed by Suzuna's light laughter.

"Oh, don't be a baby, I'm not doing anything to you!"

"B-b-but why do you need me to take my shirt off?!"

"Just trust me! It's for the good of the team! ~"

Besides feeling awkward about what they were hearing, everyone cast an eye on their evil leader. One look at his face splitting grin, they knew he was the one behind whatever was happening to their unofficial/official manager.

After another moment of silence, Suzuna suddenly popped up into view. She beckoned for Hiruma as everyone watched nervously as he stalked up to her and then behind the boulder.

He was amused by what greeted him. Mamori, red faced from embarrassment and anger, glaring at him as she tried to hide her now exposed midriff from view. She kept her arms firmly locked around herself, not enjoying the tube top Suzuna forced her into at all, even as she felt herself flush more at Hiruma's intense stare. His grin couldn't get more devious as he slowly began to circle her, taking her in from every angle, fitting vulture behavior for where they currently were.

Neither noticed that Suzuna had slipped away to go get herself prepared for Hiruma's scheme. Too busy eyeing each other, one in evil mirth, and the other in justified mortification.

Hiruma stopped his inspection, once again standing before her and stroke his chin in thought.

"Hmmm, not bad." He stated off hand, enjoying the way she flushed even more at his halfway compliment.

"But it still needs a little something…" He said as he moved closer, her trying to back away.

"What are you-" Mamori started to question, shocked as he lightly gripped her exposed torso and undid the button of her pants. She went to slap him away, but he had already distanced himself from her person.

"Yes, much better." Hiruma said in dastardly glee. "Much more 'inviting' looking, don't you think, manager?"

She wanted to scream and shout and yell all types of things at him, about sexually harassing her and how he had no right to touch her like that and how he was crude and stupid and-

Her stomach burned where he had touched it and it made her insides shift in four different directions, unsure how she felt about it.

She huffed out a breath, and turned around to storm off.

"Fine, sure, whatever, let's just get this over with."

In her rage, she didn't notice his powerful gaze as his eyes trailed down the expanse of her overly exposed back all the way to her swinging hips and rear end.

"Hmm, yes, not bad at all." He said and knew Mamori heard him, as she jerked to a stop before striding away even faster, the back of her neck and shoulders once again flushed.

* * *

 **That's it! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I have other one shots I've been meaning to finish that I'll try and post sometime soon.**


End file.
